During the current year 33 temporal bones were obtained from 21 interesting cases. In the same period 26 previously obtained temporal bones (19 cases) were preparedfor histopathologica study. Two of the prepared temporal bones (one case of cryptococcal meningitis and one case of Fanconi anemia) have been thoroughly investigated and the reports are currently being published in otolaryngology journals. The following cases have also been investigated in depth during the current year: 1) three cases o oval window anomalies, "9 seven cases of Down syndrome, 3) 226 cases of microfissure in the oval window area, 4) one case of osteogenesis imperfecta tarda, and 5) one case of malignant external otitis. Significant findings from these cases will be published. In addition, an extensive review of the literature on anomalies of the external, middle, and inner ears has been prepared and this review, along with the evaluation of these anomales and the trend such study appears to be taking, is being published. Egami, T., Sando, I. and Myers, E.N.: Temporal Bone Anomalies Associated with Congenital Heart Disease. Ann. Otol., 88:72-78, 1979. (Appendix 2) Sando, I., andEgami, T.: Anatomy of the paravestibular canaliculus. Proceedings of the Barany Society, In Advances in Otorhinolaryngology, S. Karger, Basel. Advances in ORL, 25:34-40, 1979. (Appendix 3)